


OC Book

by Goddess_of_the_Wolves



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Adopted OCs, Art requests my friends took of my OCs, Can be seen as characters to use in rps, Dark, Depressing, Destruction, F/M, Family, Gen, Hell, Love, M/M, Mates, My OCs, Tormented, backstories, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_Wolves/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_Wolves
Summary: Just a book filled with my OCs, backstories, and whatever else





	1. Sage (If in Supernatural and a shapshifter)

Name: Sage

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Sexuality: bi

Occupation: warrior

Language: English

Species: Shape shifter of human to wolf

Powers: she can control fire, speed, flexibility, she can see shit about to happen 5 seconds before they do

Weapons: she has a blade

Likes: family, friends, kids, singing, reading, music, cats (she LOVES cats), wolves

Dislike: abusers, rapists, killers, monsters, death, loneliness, being called a whore (her trigger word), liars

Flaws: she's depressed, suicide, anorexic. She has some anger issues. She has nightmares of her rapists which causes her to have a freak out moment. She can get overprotective and a bit controlling as she makes herself a leader to make sure nothing happens to anyone within her control

Weaknesses: the death of her friends, being a failure, being weak

Family: none, she is an orphan

Looks:

Height: 5'5

Skin tone: white

Hair color: black/purple

Eye color: purple (except for her left eye which is gray like and small due to her eye being burned in by her abusers/rapists)

Scars: yes

Other: her eyes changed color. Gold means she sees something is coming, red means she is pissed off and ready to kill. You better run when her eyes go red as then she goes pure insane and on a mass killing spree

Wolf form:

Height: 9 ft

Fur color: white

Eye color: blue

Scars: yes but only over the left eye

Other: she is the leader/queen of the wolves so she will call in packs to fight alongside with her if she feels necessarily

Backstory: She was an orphan before adopted out by a rapist when she was 14 and for 2 years she was raped, tormented, and was set to be killed before she snapped and burned the man alive before running away where for many years she fight the supernatural and lead a large pack of direwolves. Due to her left eye, when she cries, she bleeds from it. She also is a killer by nature and will slaughter anyone who gets in her way


	2. Son Sage

Name: Son Sage

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Occupation: soldier/warrior

Language: Saiyan and English

Species: Saiyan

Powers: she can control fire, she can create a blade out of ki, she can see the future, visions of possible threat, she can see people's movement before they actually make it

Weapons: she has a blade and a gun

Likes: nature, cats, family, friends, music, reading, singing, wolves, the cold

Dislikes: monsters, rapists, abusers, murderers, cheaters, liars, stealers, crime, death, loneliness, being called a whore (trigger word)

Flaws: she's depressed, suicide, anorexic, deals with anxiety. She has a bit of an anger issue. She screams bloody murder and has a melt down when she has nightmares of her rapists. She is very overprotective and a little bit controlling as she makes herself the leader to make sure nothing happens to those around her. She self guilt herself for everything that happens to others when she isn't there to prevent shit from happening

Weaknesses: the death of her family and friends. Being a failure, being weak

Family:  
Nasu: Mother, deceased  
Kakarot: Father, alive  
Goku: second father, alive  
Hope: baby sister, alive  
Goku Jr: brother figure, alive  
Vegeta Jr: brother figure, alive  
Vegeta: uncle figure, alive

Looks:

Height: 5'9

Skin tone: white

Hair color: black

Eye color: black except for her left eye as it is gray and a bit shrunken in from being burned by her rapists

Scars: yes. Whip marks throughout her body. Self inflicted scars on her arms and legs; repeating "whore." Deep scar running through her left eye from her eye brow down to her lip

Other: she can change her eye color. Gold means something is coming while red means she snapped. When her eye shines red, she literally goes pure insane and goes on a massive killing spree. She's a bit psychotic and insane, she enjoys slowly killing her victims. The sight of blood excites her to want to kill. She doesn't eat, she doesn't sleep. She's slowly killing herself as she doesn't care if she lives or dies. When she does try to kill herself, she never can actually die

Backstory: Kakarot and Nasu were never mates but in heat partners. They never expected to have kids. 9 months later, Kakarot was surprised by a baby on his door step and a note from Nasu saying that she was sent to a mission and that she was sorry that she never told him about their daughter, Sage. 3 months later, Nasu was killed in mission from an assassination, leaving Kakarot depressed and not sure how to raise Sage on his own which he then went to Vegeta for some help. 4 years later, Time Traders came and killed the Saiyan race as they took Sage to train her to do their dirty work. There were others from other times in the same situation as Sage as she watched her time, her world, her family gone. For the next 10 years, Sage grew colder, stronger, vicious, and the Time Traders grew afraid of Sage. In fear she will rebel and attack them, they attacked Sage, leaving her bleeding badly and quickly dying before leaving her in Universe 6 to die. With what little energy, Sage crawled to get some kind of help when a man by the name of Richard found her. He promised her he will help her and take care of her. It was all a lie. Richard was a scientist, killed kids and adults off the streets to use either their brains, eyes, a tongue, veins, anything for these beasts. Wolves but 3-4 times as tall, able to speak, and true killer. Richard created these monsters for war and then some. Thinking Sage will be some use to him and his men, he collared Sage. The collar was a ki sensing shock collar. Each time Sage tried to fight against Richard or his men, the collar would set off and sent 10,000 volts into her neck, burning her neck and burning herself out. Finally putting Sage into use, Richard and the other men, raped, tormented, and abused Sage. 2 years, Sage grew cold, empty, unresponsive to them raping her. (Within the 5 months of this, they burned their logo in her left eye. Forever reminding her who she belongs). Richard was off as everything was going well and the 5 guys thought about killing Sage (an order by Richard). But they didn't get the chance as Sage snapped, her eyes turn blood red with slit, pitch black pupils, and fire literally surrounding her as she melted them to their deaths. No longer Sage in control of her body, she went full power, exploding the laboratory as she runs full speed in through the woods. She soon wakes up in an unfamiliar room, not knowing Goku Jr found her. Naked, basically dead, and worried, he took her in. Goku Jr is a cop of West City and is doing the case involving Richard. He knows Sage as the laboratory held cameras. 1 barely surviving from Sage's rage but holds the SD card from the camera. With everything going on and how Sage needs to go undercover until they can find Van and became Goku Jr's sister. Unknowing, because Sage is from another time that is erased, her presence is causing a stir in the Time Patrol whatever it's called where Trunks orders Goku and Vegeta to find out the problem. Obviously the JRs plus Goku and Vegeta work together between Richard and the Time relapse that's going on. During that time, Sage gets stronger even though she's 52 pounds, she doesn't sleep, she doesn't eat, highly depressed and suicide. Her Saiyan side heals not just physically but in spirit and strength. She hides great power in her that only a fraction is presented when she fights with Vegeta who wants to see her power. Calling her a whore was a triggered as she only hears the men, she snapped and nearly kills Vegeta if it weren't for Goku stopping her. All of this time, the JRs kept Sage's true nature a secret (Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr are together but Goku and Vegeta don't know it yet). It was until one night they were ambushed by those monsters did everything start to show. The monsters were after Sage as Richard wants her heart. Thinking he'll create a true killer that has Sage's power (and I will leave it off here)


	3. Son Hope

Name: Son Hope

Age: 6

Gender: Female

Occupation: wants to be like her big sister

Language: Saiyan and English

Species: Saiyan

Powers: so far she can only go Ssj

Likes: cute things, the color purple, her family, she likes to hear Sage sing or read her bed time stories. She likes to dress up. She like Spring

Dislikes: the heat and cold. People fighting. Seeing Sage sad or hurt. Bullies. Bad people

Family:  
Goku: breeder/mom, alive  
Kakarot: father, alive  
Sage: sister, alive  
Vegeta: bad man (XD), alive  
Vegeta Jr: uncle, alive  
Goku Jr: uncle, alive

Looks:

Height: 4 ft

Skin tone: white

Hair color: black

Eye color: black

Backstory: Hope was born not long after the end of Richard and finally stopping the time relapse. Sage kind of hook Goku and Kakarot up and things just happened


	4. Nasu

Name: Nasu

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Sexuality: straight

Occupation: soldier

Language: Saiyan

Species: Saiyan

Likes: fighting, arguing, parting

Dislikes: death

Flaws: she's cocky, a bit naive, too sweet and forgiving

Looks:

Height: 5'4

Skin tone: white

Hair color: black

Eye color: black

Backstory: after Kakarot comes willingly with Raditz from earth, Nasu had her eyes on Kakarot but it was bitterness. Vegeta made Kakarot Nasu and 7 other Saiyans as their leader. Though, between Nasu and Kakarot was pure fire of bitterness, when Nasu was about to be killed, Kakarot snapped and went Ssj and kill their enemies to save Nasu. Shock and startled, Nasu started to have a different input on Kakarot, especially when they celebrated. Mating season came and it was no doubt Nasu and Kakarot would be partners through it before back to partners on the field but to Nasu's surprise she was pregnant. She couldn't tell Kakarot out of fear so she kept her pregnancy a secret before Sage was born. At that moment her and her crew were assigned a new mission so she had no choice but to leave Sage with Kakarot. She never thought she would die and leave her family behind


End file.
